rammsteinfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Rammstein:Paris
Rammstein: Paris (нем. «Rammstein: Париж») – пятый видеоальбом Rammstein, вышедший 19 мая 2017 года. Продолжительность 117 минут. Список композиций Standard album CD 1: #Intro - 04:14 #Sonne - 04:45 #Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen? - 05:06 #Keine Lust - 04:08 #Sehnsucht - 04:26 #Asche zu Asche - 04:05 #Feuer frei! - 03:34 #Mutter - 05:20 #Mein Teil - 07:46 #Du riechst so gut - 05:28 #Links 2-3-4 - 05:02 #Du hast - 04:17 #Haifisch - 05:23 CD 2: #Bück dich - 07:55 #Mann gegen Mann - 04:15 #Ohne dich - 07:29 #Mein Herz brennt - 05:08 #Amerika - 04:52 #Ich will - 04:07 #Engel - 05:13 #Pussy - 08:21 #Frühling in Paris - 06:16 Информация *For the film the concerts on 6 марта и 7 марта 2012 were filmed entirely. The scenes were cut with scenes recorded during rehearsals for the tour. Every show was filmed with 30 cameras in front of 17,000 people each night in Paris. *At first the film was supposed to be shown on November 24, 26 and 30 of 2016. But after that info leaked and some cinemas hung up adverts too early, the release was postponed to March 23, 24 and 29 of 2017. *Before its theatrical release the film was shown three times: Cannes Film Festival (May 11, 2016), Cinemaxx cinema Cologne (August 11, 2016) and at the Avant Première Film Festival Berlin (February 14, 2017). *On its first day of release the movie made more money in the cinemas than "Beauty and the beast" on its first day. Media *Trailer 1: Click. *Trailer 2: Click *Trailer 3: Click *World premiere: Click *Pre-order: Click *Making Of: Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 *Unboxing: Click *Du hast: Click *Links 2-3-4: Click *Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen?: Click *Mutter: Click *Mann gegen Mann: Click Продвижение The first open screening of the film was on May 11 at the Cannes Film Festival. Another open screening was on August 11 in a Cinedome cinema in Cologne, Germany. A few days later an official advert was photographed inside the cinema, which says, that the movie will be in cinemas on November 24, 26 and 30. On January 19, 2017 a website (www.rammstein-paris.com) went online, through which fans were able to buy tickets for the cinema presentation of the movie. Also a newsletter was sent out in which the director Jonas Åkerlund is quoted saying this: "We shot two nights in Paris, and we had 30 cameras, so that gives you 60 angles, plus we shot a dress rehearsal for close-ups. That gives you a massive amount of footage. This is a whole Rammstein-show, and I take the footage and cut it with the same precision that I would a 3-4 minute music video. Even with a big crew of editors, it took us over a year to nail down the edit. Looking at it now – that is the strength of this project. It really brings the show alive and shows what Rammstein is all about. I am very happy with RAMMSTEIN: PARIS. What this film shows wasn’t just relevant four years ago – it will always be relevant. Rammstein is a timeless work of art. And even if it might sound a bit pretentious, I’d like to say that I don’t think that this level of precision will ever again be attained in a concert film. The film is unique." The movie had its official world premiere on March 16, 2017 at the Volksbühne in Berlin. All members of the band were present, as well as Jonas Åkerlund. Photos of the night are available here and a video is available here. The video for "Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen?" was premiered via Facebook live-stream at 00:01 on March 24, 2017. The video is available here. Версии According to listings on Amazon the movie will be available in following formats: *'Audio CD:' 2 CDs *'Standard edition:' 1 DVD or 1 Blu-ray (6 Panel Digi-Pak) *'Special edition:' 1 DVD or 1 Blu-ray, 2 CDs (8 Panel Digi-Pak) *'Limited "metal" fan edition:' 1 Blu-ray, 2 CDs (laser-cut metal plate cover artwork, 8 Panel Digi-Pak) *'Deluxe box edition:' 4 LPs (blue), 1 Blu-ray, 2 CDs (Black cardboard box) Official description After being successfully shown in movie houses in 46 countries, “RAMMSTEIN: PARIS” will be released as a director’s cut on DVD, Blu-ray, CD and Vinyl, as well as digitally and is available for pre-order now! The “Made in Germany 1995–2011” tour that Rammstein went on in November 2011 was a monumental undertaking. With 78 concerts in Europe and 21 in North America, baggage included a 24-meter-wide steel stage that was 15 meters high, 100 loudspeakers, a 380,000-watt sound system, 25 trucks and 125 crew members. If you make a film about a tour like this, there’s no such thing as thinking too big. That’s also the main reason why “RAMMSTEIN: PARIS” is only coming to cinemas and Blu-ray players a good four years after the Paris concerts it was filmed at in March 2012. Director Jonas Åkerlund did everything he could to portray the band’s performance as accurately as possible when he made the film. With 22 songs from the band’s whole repertoire, the resulting film isn’t just the most spectacular concert film to date about the band that is currently the most successful German rock band – it’s a masterpiece of music cinema! A total tapestry of ever-changing images awaits the viewer. Åkerlund is notorious for his radical, pioneering videos, which are ablaze with all kinds of unique, idiosyncratic details, shifting perspectives, shocking contrasts, and moments that leave the viewer dizzy with delight – in “RAMMSTEIN: PARIS” he celebrates this from the very first minute. Rammstein performs 22 songs (128 min.) in the film, ranging from “Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen?,” which is the first song from their very first record, to “Frühling in Paris” from their latest studio album, Liebe ist für alle da. Take a first look at “RAMMSTEIN: PARIS” HERE. “RAMMSTEIN: PARIS” will be released on the following formats: LTD. “METAL” FAN EDITION: 2 x CD + Blu-Ray (laser-cut metal plate cover artwork) SPECIAL EDITION: 2 x CD + Blu-Ray or DVD (8 Panel Digi-Pak) DELUXE BOX Set: 4 x Vinyl + 2 x CD + Blu-Ray (Black cardboard box, 4 blue 180g vinyl LP’s) STANDARD EDITION: Blu-Ray (6 Panel Digi-Pak) STANDARD EDITION: DVD (6 Panel Digi-Pak) AUDIO-CD: 2 x CD (8 Panel Digi-Pak) DIGITAL: Download + Audio Streaming Список композиций Cinema #Intro #Sonne #Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen? #Keine Lust #Asche zu Asche #Feuer frei! #Mutter #Mein Teil #Du riechst so gut #Du hast #Bück dich #Mann gegen Mann #Ohne dich #Mein Herz brennt #Engel #Pussy #Frühling in Paris DVD/Blu-ray (all versions) #Intro #Sonne #Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen? #Keine Lust #Sehnsucht #Asche zu Asche #Feuer frei! #Mutter #Mein Teil #Du riechst so gut #Links 2-3-4 #Du hast #Haifisch #Bück dich #Mann gegen Mann #Ohne dich #Mein Herz brennt #Amerika #Ich will #Engel #Pussy #Frühling in Paris Bonus: #Making of CDs (special, fan and deluxe edition) CD 1: #Intro - 04:14 #Sonne - 04:45 #Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen? - 05:06 #Keine Lust - 04:08 #Sehnsucht - 04:26 #Asche zu Asche - 04:05 #Feuer frei! - 03:34 #Mutter - 05:20 #Mein Teil - 07:46 #Du riechst so gut - 05:28 #Links 2-3-4 - 05:02 #Du hast - 04:17 #Haifisch - 05:23 CD 2: #Bück dich - 07:55 #Mann gegen Mann - 04:15 #Ohne dich - 07:29 #Mein Herz brennt - 05:08 #Amerika - 04:52 #Ich will - 04:07 #Engel - 05:13 #Pussy - 08:21 #Frühling in Paris - 06:16 Vinyls (deluxe edition) LP 1: #Intro - 04:14 #Sonne - 04:45 #Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen? - 05:06 #Keine Lust - 04:08 #Sehnsucht - 04:26 #Asche zu Asche - 04:05 #Feuer frei! - 03:34 #Mutter - 05:20 LP 2: #Mein Teil - 07:46 #Du riechst so gut - 05:28 #Links 2-3-4 - 05:02 #Du hast - 04:17 #Haifisch - 05:23 LP 3: #Bück dich - 07:55 #Mann gegen Mann - 04:15 #Ohne dich - 07:29 #Mein Herz brennt - 05:08 #Amerika - 04:52 #Ich will - 04:07 LP 4: #Engel - 05:13 #Pussy - 08:21 #Frühling in Paris - 06:16 #Crowd Symphony Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Видеоальбомы